


stress baking

by Ulysses23



Series: projection [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Slice of Life, Stress Baking, Stressed Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses23/pseuds/Ulysses23
Summary: With the recent pandemic causing schools and universities to shut down, Taeyong stress bakes to escape his emotions and worries. And Johnny is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: projection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	stress baking

**Author's Note:**

> I literally typed everything out and accidentally clicked "Cancel" before I even saved it so if it's lowkey bad or choppy I blame it on that. It's 2:30am - now 3am as I finish this story from memory of my first attempt.
> 
> Was stressed for the past 5 days because of this pandemic so I projected it onto a story with JohnYong. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy guys. Your health is important - as it others.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Johnny came back from class early this morning, actually everyone did, including Taeyong. And in front of him was Taeyong covered in flour and already had cakes and cookies in various stages of progress all on the kitchen counter. 

"I'm baking cakes and cookies for all of our friends and family so they can feel better about what is going on right now. Now can you pass me that measuring cup?" What was going on right now was that the university they attended - actually all of the universities in the nation - announced that all classes will be continued online as of today with no prior warning other than 3 hours ago due to rising concern about the pandemic. 

Johnny passed him the measuring cup. "Can I ask why?" Taeyong's answer didn't alleviate Johnny's concern, it seemed like Taeyong was stress baking at the moment with everything going on.

"I'm just baking cakes and cookies for all of our friends and family so they can feel better about what's going on right and know that they have a friend in me to confide in about their worries if they ever feel sad and that I'm always there for them whenever they need them. Now help me by opening the oven door so I can put these cookies in." Taeyong was practically rapping at this point with how fast he said that statement. 

Johnny opened the oven door for him, the cookies did look delicious, but that wasn't the point. "Hey babe, are you sure this doesn't have to do with the university cancelling all student organization meetings and activities starting today?" he asked warily. Taeyong was President of a student organization on campus and he loved it with all his heart. It had become a second family to him in his years at university.

"What?! No! I said it's just because I want to comfort everyone about what's going on so they know that they have someone to talk to about everything!" Taeyong was waving his hands around and nearing tears before breaking out into a full sob.

Johnny immediately rushed to engulf his boyfriend into a hug, lightly kissing his temples and rubbing his back while whispering, "Hey, it's okay, everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is NOT okay, it feels like we worked so hard to reach the end and the university just cut us all off before we could do so. They even cancelled graduation! And not to mention the student organization, everyone has been asking me what to do as if I have all the answers and I don't! I don't know what to do and I've been ignoring all of their messages because I'm scared. I'm scared to make the wrong move and everyone will hate me and I don't want them to." Taeyong continued sobbing into Johnny's chest.

Johnny moved to gently wipe away Taeyong's tears with his thumb before saying, "Hey, it's okay to not know everything. This has never happened before and everyone is scared. It sucks that the school cancelled graduation and it feels like they cut us all off before we could reach the end but we're going to reach the end one way or another. We're going to get through this, together. Yong, you're so strong but you've been trying to make sure that everyone is okay when you need to make sure that your own self is okay first. Your own health is the most important thing in life. I'm always here for you, no matter what." Taeyong had slowly stopped sobbing by now and looked up at Johnny with his big doe eyes, "I love you Johnny, thank you," and kissed him.

"I love you too Yong. Now let's finish baking these cakes and cookies before we work together on your student organization. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes!" And with that, the two of them got back to baking.

Later that day, Johnny helped Taeyong work through the endless messages of questions and brainstorm ideas on how to continue the organization online for the time being and yes, Taeyong started to focus more on his own health first.


End file.
